1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-piece board having a frame part as a coupling member and a plurality of piece parts, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-289986, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-232089, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-69190, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-115855, and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-322878 describe methods of fabricating multi-piece boards. Those multi-piece boards each has a frame part, and multiple piece parts connected to the frame part. When a multi-piece board includes a defective piece, a user separates the defective piece from the frame and attaches a good (defect-free) piece thereto instead.
The contents of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-289986, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-232089, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-69190, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-115855, and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-322878 are herein incorporated in their entirety.